Murder and Other Pastimes
by theycallmeBasil
Summary: A young girl with a charmed life is taken captive. Her friends are sold or killed, but she is hand selected by Hoyt Volker to help him run his enterprise as a PA. She waits for the right moment to escape, but things become complicated when the Rakyat enlist her help to sabotage his empire and when she starts to develop a persistent case of Stockholm's.
1. Author's Note

Hello and thank you for taking the time to investigate this story. I recently beat Far Cry 3 and tried to fill the hole in my heart with an unhealthy amount of fanfiction. The problem was that I felt very few of them adequately captured the personalities of the characters as I see them or the experience of being a captive on Rook Island. This is going to be an incredibly mature story. I won't be sparing anyone's feelings about gore, violence, rape, etc. So any reviews I get about it being too intense, will not be taken to heart. You have all been warned in advance. Any other criticisms are welcomed and encouraged. There's always room for improvement and I look forward to hearing how I can better my writing.

Also, I don't have anything set past the general direction, so you're welcome to throw ideas my way if there is a specific scene you'd like to happen or anything like that. The owner(s) of any ideas I decide to incorporate will receive credit. Ideas will be chosen based on quality, not quantity. I won't write something in just because a lot of people want it. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, you are welcome to read my rant below (because I just **have** to get it out of my system) or you can skip directly to the story.

The horrors of Rook Island are caused by the personalities of the three main residents, so if they were correctly portrayed then I believe those stories would be of a much higher quality. I'll start with Vaas. He's always pretty insane with outbursts and mood swings, so that's good. But I rarely ever see him to be as incredibly cruel as he really is and each action of cruelty is often portrayed as dramatically as possible, but _it's his normal behavior._ This would be forgivable if he wasn't made out (unintentionally, I'm sure) to be weak. The usual premise is that a captive catches his eye and often times he develops a weak spot for her much too quickly, and sometimes immediately. Where's the progression? Where's the struggle for him to become more normal or for her to fancy a psychopath? I am not going to put an emphasis on Vaas, but you can bet that he's going to be evil and he's going to kill people as casually as smoking a cigarette.

Then there's Citra. In **every single story** , she is portrayed as a manipulative bitch who's just trying to gain power, but there's so much more to her than that. Does she manipulate? Yes. Does she use her sexuality to do so? Absolutely. But it's not about power. She genuinely believes in the Rakyat and their traditions. In every story I have read, she's reduced to a power-hungry slut with a lot of horny guys that listen to her. I'm not entirely sure how she's going to fit into this plot, but she's definitely going to be a complicated character.

I don't usually have a problem with Hoyt, because he usually isn't in the story much. It's always made clear that he's evil, just not in much detail. I've only read a couple of fanfics in which he has a significant role and his personality is always absolutely butchered. He's sensitive and gentle **for some reason** and it's always way too much to make any sense. As he is the main character in this story, I aspire to both capture what a horrible person he is and add some emotional depth without turning him into a hopeless romantic by the end of the first chapter. Of all of the mistakes I could make, I am most concerned about making him too nice/gentle/romantic/etc. too fast. So if you read something and think that it's too soon (even if it's just a **paragraph** too soon), please let me know. **Please**.

If anyone makes it to this paragraph, kudos. I'm flattered you find my bitching interesting enough to read. I can only hope you say the same for the actual story. In conclusion, this is going to be intense, call my ass out if a character is butchered, and as Annie from Bridesmaids would say, "See you on the flip side, motherfuckers!"


	2. Chapter 1

Lilla Jane Asheby was a natural beauty and a natural redhead. Her hair fell down to her waist in tight ringlets. Her doe eyes were a steely gray framed by generous lashes. Her nose was small and slightly upturned with a light smattering of freckles. There wasn't a blemish on a her porcelain skin, courtesy of a rigorous skin care routine that her mother had instilled in her before she passed away. Despite her good looks, her personality was often overpowered by that of the equally stunning young women that kept her company. She had elected to go on a long vacation with three of them, a gift to the quartet from their parents for graduating private school with honors. It would be a big deal to many people their age, but one comes to expect such gifts when daddy owns his own chain of restaurants.

All four of the girls grew up in good health and better fortune. Nora's dad was so enchanted by his wife's cooking that they opened up a restaurant and named it _Medici's_ after her family. By the time she was born, they had an establishment in every district of London. Annette's dad was an admiral for the Navy. Enough said. Lilla's dad was a celebrated heart surgeon and Trinity's mother was the most sought-after lawyer in the UK. The girls met at a private school in London and were inseparable ever since. Somehow, Lilla often felt like she was the odd one out.

The redhead heard the door to her room open and knew what was coming next. She was sharing a suite with Trinity while they were in Thailand and every night she would tip toe to Lilla's room, fling the door open, and jump on her. Once she was rudely awoken, the blonde would beg her to go back out and party with her. Her thirst for booze and dick was insatiable. So far it had been up to the other two to keep up with her and make sure she wasn't sold into sexual slavery.

Sure enough, the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud crack. Lilla winced and made a mental note to check the wall for damage as she walked out of the en-suite bathroom to watch her friend soar through the air and land on an empty bed. Image of Trinity's wide eyes and the confused 'the fuck' that followed was all it took to send the Brit into a fit of hysterical laughter. It really sucked when you were having a good dream about discovering Atlantis and, all of a sudden, reality literally slams into you from above and demands you take body shots with her off of a couple of older men she met in an alleyway. (Reality was into some crazy shit.) Seeing the ordeal with a clear mind was another thing entirely.

Trinity looked up and sent her friend a scowl that couldn't melt an ice cube in a fresh cup of tea. She had managed to catch the girl off guard three nights in a row and knew it would end eventually. Had she failed by chance was the question. They had been to enough sleepovers together for her know that Lilla had night terrors. She didn't talk in her sleep or scream. She didn't shoot up in a panic or start breathing really fast. The only way the blonde had managed to find out was one particular sleepover in which she herself couldn't manage to sleep. She had seen Lilla get up and walk calmly out of the room. When she passed by a window, the moonlight illuminated a thin layer of sweat and a haunted look in her eyes. She hadn't mentioned to anyone that she was having trouble sleeping.

Before either of them said anything, two young men entered the room and eyed the redhead's choice of sleepwear, causing her laughter to stop abruptly. She shrieked in mortification and ran back into the bathroom in an effort to maintain her modesty. A flimsy tank top and undergarments just wasn't how she wanted to be dressed when she met any guys that Trinity dragged along. She'd never brought them to the hotel room before. She must be stepping up her game. Either her new friends were present for persuasion or for manpower.

"Woah, chica," one of the boys said, laughter evident in his voice. "Calm down. You don't have anything we haven't seen before." This guy was a real charmer. He had a way of degrading her as he halfheartedly tried to calm her down. How very impressive of him. He had made a mistake in assuming she wanted anything from him.

"Ricardo and Luis are on vacation here from Equador," Trinity informed her friend too late. "Guys, that hot piece of ass is my girl Lilla and she's been rotting in this hotel room every night. She won't go to clubs with me, she won't have a drink, I don't even know the last time she saw a cock-"

"Oh my fucking gosh, Trinity." Lilla wrapped herself in one of the complementary bathrobes and exited the bathroom with her face the color of her hair. "My sex life doesn't concern these strange men you've brought into our suite."

"It can if you want it to," the taller guy said with a wink. He had a different voice from the one who insulted her, so he despised him a little less. Still, she sent him a discouraging scowl and offered him no words. Those two just seemed to find the situation humorous. While she hated not being taken seriously, it was probably for the best. She already knew where this conversation is going and she didn't feel like staying in her hotel room for once. If she was going anywhere with these two, she'd rather not be pegged as the grumpy one before they even made it to their destination.

"They're having a bonfire on the beach with a couple of their friends and want the four of us to come along," Trinity explained, looking far too innocent. "Nora and Ann are in the lobby with Xavier. We're just waiting on you, gran. And if you try to resist, Ricardo and Luis will drag you there in your knickers and we'll all have a big orgy just to spite you."

"Alright, you cheeky little shit," the redhead conceded with a faux glare. "But if you think I'm going like this you're insane."

"Ten minutes. Chop chop!"

Trinity took the two men down to the lobby to give her friend some privacy. Lilla wasn't sure how many people were going to be there or if she was getting laid tonight. She was glad she had already shaved earlier just a few hours ago. Her hair was still a little damp so she threw it in a messy braid to make it more manageable and started on makeup. She had recently started using a mineral powder for her foundation, instead of the heavy liquids and concealers she used to. It was better for her skin and for the hot weather here in Thailand. She didn't bother with eye shadow since it was night time. She drew on a simple cat eye to elongate her eyes, coated her lashes lightly with mascara, and moisturized her lips. Then she threw on a strapless lavender sundress with a floral design and white knee-high gladiator sandals. She let her hair down from the braid and tossed it around a bit for extra volume before grabbing her purse and heading for the lobby without another look in the mirror.

The beauty had wanted to stay somewhere a bit more authentic than a multi-story luxury hotel, but she was always overruled by the other three girls. She had seen some amazing resorts than were closer to the real thing and still super luxurious. Places that had tree houses or beach shacks, but with wifi and high definition. They had all agreed that whenever they went to Brazil, they would try something different.

When the elevator doors opened, Lilla couldn't see any familiar faces. She felt the alarms begin to go off in her head, but ignored them and went outside the hotel. Trinity stood in between the two men, who were obviously lusting after her. They didn't seem to be competing, though, so perhaps they intended to share her. That was a disgusting thought, but it wasn't her decision to make. She looked around and noticed that the other three weren't there. The alarms in her head persisted. As she neared the trio, they didn't jump apart, but acknowledged her presence.

"Nora and Ann went ahead of us," the blonde offered, sensing her friend's discomfort. "The beach is super close and they have a private spot for invites only." She offered and arm and the two linked elbows. Her manpower walked along either side of them, having enough respect for their sisterhood not to try and break them up. The walk to the party was relatively quiet with the addition of Lilla. If she was up for a foursome, it probably would have been a more animated conversation.

When they arrived at the bonfire, there were five people already there, including Nora and Annette. The Brit began to feel a little less wary now that she knew her friends hadn't been kidnapped. She had known she was probably overreacting, but she was paranoid by nature and that wasn't going to change any time soon, especially with them in a foreign country. She sauntered over and took a seat between Nora and a rather attractive guy. The former was engaged in a conversation, so she turned to the latter and donned what she hoped was an award-winning smile.

"My name is Lilla," she greeted "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," the man said with a toothy grin. He took a long sip of his beer, drawing attention to the tribal tattoos covering his entire arm. He had quite a bit of muscle and kept his hair short. With a strong jawline and perfect teeth, he was a fine hunk of man. If she was going to bed any of these guys, she hoped it would be him. He noticed her studying him and his smile widened. "My name is Luis."

"Oh, your name is Luis too," she noted. She also noted the momentary expression of surprise and the nervous laugh that followed. Did he not know the other guy or did he feel like someone sharing his name made him less of an individual? As the owner of a mildly unique name, she couldn't relate, but she could sympathize.

"Si," he replied with an anxious smile. "Spain only has like five names, but it's better than being a Jose or a Carlos." The night progressed without further incident. The pair spent their time conversing, only drinking a little. Lilla liked that he didn't drink himself into a mess and they had quite a bit in common. She found that she wouldn't mind keeping in contact with him in the future. The most efficient way of doing that would be over Facebook, so all she needed was his full name.

"So Luis," she began, shaking off her nerves about asking. "What's your last name, if you don't mind me asking?" He gave her that startled look again and she feared she's offended him. She wasn't super familiar with Spanish culture. Was she being too pushy? Was asking for a last name rude? Family names were rather private information. Before she could retract the question, she got her answer.

"Montenegro," the Spaniard blurted out, the surprise never fading. In fact, a strange sort of expression began to take over his face that she couldn't place. Before she could comment, she heard Annette giggle loudly and turned to see what was going on.

The brunette poked the chest of the guy next to her and struggled to keep herself upright. "Didn't you say that was your last name?"

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously, locking eyes with each of his friends. "Yes," he affirmed "Spain only has like five names, but it's better than being a Cruz or a Gomez."

All of those little alarms in her head went screaming all at once. Before she could think of a plan of action, Trinity and Ann passed out. The former had been standing and the two men at her side didn't bother to catch her. Lilla pretended not to notice to buy herself time to sort out her racing thoughts, but it did her no good. All five of the men drew guns from various places and circled the two girls that were still conscious. "You drugged us."

"Yeah," an unnamed man confessed, leering the pair. "But you two drink like pussies or this could have been much smoother."

"Now we'll have knock your ass out the hard way," another chimed in.

Before she could say another world, Lilla felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Through her darkening vision she saw the firelit sand grow rapidly closer to her face, but she was gone before she hit the ground.

When Lilla regained her senses, she realized she was sitting down on grass with her arms tied tightly above her head. She couldn't see anything with the black bag obscuring her sight, but she didn't want to see. The stench of vomit and feces assaulted her nostrils, but the things she heard were so much worse. There was a collective murmur of desperate people with their mouths gagged like herself. She tried to concentrate on recognizing the voices of her friends, but she couldn't. Somewhere nearby, a woman was being raped and she cried for both of them. The muffled cries and the steady grunts send waves of nausea over her and she tried not to add to the smell.

The redhead wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she wasn't bored. Each moment was filled with anxiety about what she would see when the bag came off and what would happen to her. She already had several guesses lined up. She heard the man's voice far before she heard his footsteps, unlike the other people present. He was shouting at someone about not being so stuck up, but stopped abruptly and a gunshot sounded through the air. She wasn't sure if someone got tired of hearing him and shut him up or if he got tired of yelling and shot whoever he was talking to. The sound of excited footsteps was followed by the removal of the bag over her head. Since it was night time, her eyes took no time to adjust and she was horrified.

There were several cages made of sturdy bamboo and not one was empty. Some were full of the deceased, some had a single corpse or two with the living, but most were filled with teary-eyed individuals like herself. The majority of the hostages looked at least in their late thirties, but there were a couple of people in their twenties and even a girl no older than sixteen.

"Hey," a rough voice snapped at her. "Fucking look at me, hermana." She did as she was told and found herself face to face with a very eccentric-looking man. He dressed similarly to the other men and had non-distinct mohawk, but what set him apart was a large scar on his scalp and the mad gleam in his eyes. He was crouched down so that he was at her level and gave her a cruel smirk. "You like what you see, no? When I come here, you look at me. Not those fucks over there crying about their fucking yachts and football dogs. You fucking look me in the eyes and you say, 'What can I do for you, Vaas? Would you like me to suck your dick, Vaas?' And then I'll say, 'Fuck no, hermana! You'll bite it off because you rich people are fucking crazy. You'll do anything to get back to whatever fucking car you've got parked in your fucking castle.' And then we'll have a good laugh and I'll fuck you 'til you can't stand."

This guy was fucking crazy. She stared at him with fearful eyes as he ranted to her, but couldn't stop the tears when he started to get sexual. She knew exactly where this was going and that just wasn't a place she ever wanted to go. In all of her years, she'd never even been sexually assaulted and now she was about to completely violated by a psychopath. When she began to cry, he laughed hysterically, as if she had told him a ridiculously hilarious joke. However, he grew tired of her antics within seconds.

"Quit fucking crying," he growled at her, laying a hand on the pistol at his hip. This did not calm her down. Instead of shooting her, he grasped the back of her head roughly, pushed her forward and then slammed her back against the bamboo. She shrieked in surprise and then groaned in pain as her vision swam, but the tears did not stop. She couldn't stop them. She had always had such a grasp of her emotions, but how could she now? "When I tell you to do something, YOU FUCKING DO IT!"

Vaas unlocked the cage and climbed inside. Instead of going over to her, he crouched down next to the body across from her. Swiftly, he took off the black bag to reveal the green eyes and dyed hair of Trinity Oake. There were slash marks all over her body and a couple of burn marks, too. Her face was mostly black and purple from the bruises she had received. Their reunion was cut short, when the deviant lifted his gun to her head and pulled trigger.

Lilla screamed in horror as she watched the brains of one of her closest friends spray onto the jungle floor past the bamboo. She couldn't hear her own sobs or the disappointed 'tsk's of her captor. All she heard was a loud ringing in her ears. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and the world disappeared once more.

When the Brit came to, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer gagged. The second thing she noticed was the corpse in plain sight. The third thing she noticed was the fresh pile of her own vomit. The tears came back full force as she began to hyperventilate. Her mind was racing with a thousand worries and each one was valid. The whole situation felt so unreal, but there was a glaringly obvious reminder still tied up across from her. She vaguely registered the shouting around her and looked past the cage to see what was going on, anything to get her mind off of her newly deceased friend.

Now that the sun had risen, Lilla could clearly make out all of the red shirts running around, while the murderer Vaas barked orders to them. She saw them going into the cages and taking the corpses outside of the encampment. Just moments later, a terrible stench filled her nostrils that she'd never had the misfortune of smelling before. It didn't take long to put the pieces together. One of the men unlocked her cage and loosened the ties around Trinity's wrists before slinging her over his shoulder.

"No, please," she pleaded with him. "Don't do it. Don't take her!"

The pirate didn't spare her so much as a glance and he locked cage behind him and carried her friend's body away. She was sure it was the last time she'd see any of their faces, but bring herself to watch. Trinity wasn't in there anymore anyway. "Bring all of the pretty ones to the front," she heard Vaas command, but it didn't register with her until she was being dragged through the crowd to a large open area with a clear view of large metal gates. She was marched up to a large stage with a pole in the middle with several other young women. Many of them were more traditionally beautiful than she was and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

They were held there at gunpoint with other guards bustling about for about ten minutes before everyone stilled. Vaas climbed up onto the stage and beat the women into a straight line, before climbing down and standing before them. There was a moment of silence before the gates opened and men in gray and yellow armor poured through in an organized manner. At the center of them was the man in charge.

He was an older man at least in his early forties with dark hair, dark eyes, and a darker aura that reached out and enveloped her despite the distance between them.. There was a sure spring in his step, as if he was off to play a game of baseball with son, but his son was a group of beaten women and she didn't want to know what the game was.

Vaas approached the man, significantly more subdued than he had been before. They shook hands like old friends and shared a cigar. She couldn't make out what they were saying now that the younger man was speaking less animatedly. They gestured to the stage several times and she felt her heart leap into her throat when they neared. The pair climbed up and the older man eyed each of them.

"My name is Hoyt Volker," he introduced himself "And I'm looking for a very particular person to fill a very particular position. Now, I'm sure you're all very excited to be a part of my empire, but I don't find any of you very impressive." He walked down the line and examined each of them for a few short moments. When he passed by her, she felt her blood run cold and her brain fog up like she could feint if he so much as blink at her. Then he was gone, but her anxiety stayed. "What were your instructions, Vaas?"

The pirate puffed up his chest and kept a level gaze with his employer. "You wanted the ones who were young and pretty," he said, possibly verbatim. Despite his initial confidence, he rapidly lost his nerve with the older man turned to face him. His shoulders shoulders sagged a bit and his grip on his machete lessened. "This is all we-"

"Young and pretty," Volker repeated, then gestured casually to the girl he was standing in front of. "Young and pretty, not pubescent and pretty. Not just-started-growing-tits and pretty. This girl probably doesn't even know what a fucking cock is and you think she's qualified?! Get her the fuck out of here!" Before Vaas could carry out the order, one of the yellow clad men hopped up to the stage and led her away.

Lilla couldn't help but let out a silent breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she watched the girl be put back in her previous cage. It was terrible that she was here, but she couldn't help but feel as if a terrible fate had been avoided. As the ringleader of this operation, he was capable of this much and probably worse.. She settled her gaze on her own feet, still clad in her gladiator sandals. They were no longer a polished white and had tears in several spots. She also found the patches of dirt and dried blood on her legs to be particularly interesting, anything to keep her from looking up and drawing attention to herself. It didn't help anyway.

Volker went down the line again. This time, he had Vaas explain each candidate to him. It was clear he was looking for something specific, but she didn't know what it was and she prayed that she didn't have it. Despite Vaas insisting that a few of them fit the specifications, his superior disagreed and they were sent back to their cages to be sold. This continued until the evaluation of an older American woman who put on a brave face and demanded to be returned to her family. Her request was answered with a blade through her throat. She fell to the ground, twitching violently, and was left there while the men moved on.

"Li-lah Jane Asheby," Vaas mispronounced the redhead's name, but she hardly heard it. Nor did she notice the younger man giving his boss her identification. She was too busy staring at body of the American as she stilled at last, blood spreading steadily until her own feet were coated with it. She was brought to the present by a swift backhand to her cheek and looked at the two men with fearful eyes. "She's got a problem with that: not looking at me when I speak."

"Li-lah," Volker repeated as he studied her and noticed when she visibly cringed. "Is that not how it's pronounced? Vaas, you fucking monkey! You can't even get the damn names right. How do you pronounce your name, Ms. Asheby? It is miss, right? There's no Mr. Asheby watching for the right moment to steal back his woman?" He ended his inquiries with a cruel laugh. Whether it was humorous because he thought her incapable of catching such a man for herself or because he imagined all of the ways he would torture them both in that situation, she did not know or want to.

"It's Lilla," she replied softly, but audibly. "There is no mister." _I came here with my three friends and one of them was shot by your fucking monkey_ , she wanted to say. The words hung heavily in her throat, but she kept them to herself. If this man received any ammunition for psychological warfare, he would not get it voluntarily from her. However, she needed to know where Ann and Nora were. She needed to know if there was any hope for them. Her wrists were rubbed raw and her shoulder ached from being tied for an uncertain amount of time. With this evil creature in her presence, she could feel the warmth drain from her being. Yet she still had this desperate belief that things would be alright for her.

"Good," Volker stated "One less thing to worry about."

"Oh you don't want this one," Vaas interjected when he realized that she was considered. "She's very weak. She keeps feinting. I haven't even been able to make the fucking ransom video yet." They had just gone through seven other women and all of them had been better than this little girl. The list of qualities he had been given was short, only consisting of three traits: young, beautiful, and spirited. While this redhead certainly possessed the first two, she had no spirit. She'd been a captive for two days and was unconscious the entire fucking time. The one time he had pushed her buttons, she passed the fuck out again. Of all of the candidates, he was certain that this one was the least qualified. Hell, that fourteen year old would be better.

Hoyt had been coming to this camp every week for the past couple of months in search of a very particular person. Such people were uncommon in the regular world and harder to locate in a hostage situation, but to find that spirit in a beautiful young woman was damn near impossible. Most of their 'indentured servants' were rich older folk looking to celebrate something or other in Thailand. The few younger crowd were so terrified that their personality was practically non-existent.

This redhead stood in front of him with a sag in her shoulders and a determination to stare at their feet for as long as she could get away with. It was clear to him that she was trying to make herself seem as small and insignificant as possible and she must have had a lot of practice. Before he forced himself to pay attention to her, he had hardly noticed her at all. All of her movements were gradual and she didn't so much as twitch, but it was far too late. He could _see_ her now and knew that few before him ever had. To see such a person for who they were, one had to have the right equipment. That was a piece of intellect that Vaas would never have.

"I don't care about your fucking opinion," Volker stated "How many of these girls have their ransom videos sent?"

"All of them but two," Vaas replied, careful to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Then take care of it and get all of them sold. All of them, but her. Take care of her video and find her luggage. Don't do anything other than cosmetic damage, you hear me? No broken bones, no fractures. Other that, I don't give a fuck. I'll keep a company of my men here to escort her and her things to my compound."

They had gradually gotten farther and farther until Lilla couldn't hear anymore. She could hardly hear in the first place. When she had been chosen, her head snapped up to stare at him in horror. Why her? What had she been chosen for? 'A part of his empire' was a very vague description at best and could mean anything from his second in command to a lowly whore in a brothel somewhere. She didn't even know what his empire was. She just knew that there were hostage and pirates, but his men were too organized to be pirates.

She watched Vaas's expression go from obedient to frustrated as he received a command and felt that cold dread wash over her like a tidal wave. That man had her kidnapped, threatened to rape her, and shot one of her friends in front of her for crying too much. If a man that evil would fearfully take orders from the older man he was speaking with, what horrors awaited her when she was inevitably delivered to him? As she was led to a nearby warehouse for filming, she decided she didn't want to know, but she was most certainly going to find out.


End file.
